Ultima Traversa
by OneMoreTragicEnding
Summary: She couldn't be happy, not when he wasn't happy with her. NOT A SONGFIC  I was listening to the song Last Cross, is all  Anyways, A One-Shot for my Onee-Chan who needs this mood-booster. May be boring, but my heart i in the right place.


Okay! I got bored, and I was thinking about the talk my Onee-Chan and I had yesterday after she fought with my mother about some trivial matter. I was also listening to 'Last Cross' which is the fourth or the fifth opening song of Katekyo Hitman Reborn, I'm not sure which one, really. This is not a songfic. She doesn't have an account, but I think I'll make her read it someday, because she'll know what I was talking about.

I found it fit a little, since my Onee-Chan and I are bullied a lot at school and she's getting fed up with it, so I thought that the idea of this was pretty basic, and yet in a way, it reached out into this subject, and the song 'Last Cross' is great and the lyrics are awesome.

Take it away, Juudaime! Tell them the disclaimer!

**Tsuna: *Mumbling* Why do I have to do it? I mean, I don't -**

_**Do it or I'll pitch Reborn on you.**_

**Tsuna: O-Okay! T-though An-Chan clearly doesn't use Disclaimers becaus she knows it's obvious that she doesn't own the stories and all - First, it would have a _way_ different plot, maybe more boring, I don't know... but she's clearly Canadian, not Japanese, so I don't think this is necessary. **(Last time I checked I wasn't Japanese, anyways. Unless I took a citizen's test in my sleep to convert to Japanese, which wouldn't be bad at all, really *Cue evil laugh*)

I may have made Tsuna and Kyoko OOC. Sorry! It's my first Katekyo Hitman Reborn fanfic, and I got bored. Plus the song Last cross is really good!

Anyways, still with me? Yosh! Enjoy, even if it may bore you to tears!

* * *

It was raining heavily, which made her think that it accented her mood really well. Confused, a little sad, or lonely. Usually she wasn't this way, but today, well, it was an exception.

She couldn't bring herself to open the hospital room door, to lay her eyes on the injured boy within the bed. She'd heard he'd gotten beat up pretty bad, and somehow, she knew it was worse than the boy was making it seem like. She was afraid she would cry – but she was doing that anyways – or that she'd spill out every single one of her guts on the matter of his safety. She didn't care for her own.

No, not when he couldn't care about it with her.

She couldn't even read the plaque near the door that had his name written on it; she watched the rain pelt the window in front of her, in tune with her tears.

She'd promised her brother she'd go home… he'd understand, right? Sometimes it felt like if he knew just how she thought of the tenth boss of the mafia family called the Vongola. How he knew she hated seeing him all bruised up and in pain. She'd take away his pain, but she couldn't, and she knew he wouldn't let her.

Taking a deep and shaky breath, she wiped her cheeks from all visible tears, barring them from pouring down her cheeks once more. A nurse walked by, giving her a sympathetic look. She put on a brave face, her eyes betraying her emotions, and with a shaky hand, she opened the door.

A sound tweaked at his consciousness, just as he was about to fall back to sleep due to the pain. His muscles ached, his head pounded in rhythm with his heart, and his left arm was numb from the cast. Other than that, the boy was fine. Other than a few bruises and stitched cuts, you would have never thought he just fought a battle that saved the life of someone he held so dear to him – like all the other people in his life, but this one was different.

Anyways, he opened his brown eyes a little lazily, the ring around his right middle finger shining with the light hanging on the ceiling – the only reason it was still there was because Reborn was good when it came to threats.

He blinked a few times, opening his eyes all the way as she smiled. He knew just from looking at her that she was holding back some emotion, something he didn't like to see on her.

"Tsu-kun, you're awake?" She asks. Her eyes are glassy, and inside, he berates himself, for he knows it's his fault she's so sad. It's not that he ever wanted to be the tenth boss, it's just that if he said no… well, that wasn't something he wanted to think about right now.

"Won't Nii-san be worried about why you're here so late, Kyoko-chan?" She gives him a reassuring smile – one she hopes is like this, anyways – and sits down on the chair beside the bed.

"I'm sure he'll understand." She looks to her feet, hiding her eyes behind her hair. Tsuna sighs and rests his head on the pillow more comfortably.

Always. He was always doing this to her. Making her worry, making her sad, all because he was part of the mafia. He hated to see the girl who resembled so much an angel in his eyes to cry – angels shouldn't cry. She was sitting on his right side, where his arm wasn't in a cast, so, to try and reassure his angel, he placed a hand over her own that rested on the mattress a bit, even if it made him a little embarrassed.

It was all for her, anyways. Sure, his family, everyone he cared for and protected with his dying will, it was for them too, but at the bottom of it all, he knew it was for her. He just wanted her to be safe, and be happy, if she was only the former of the two. But he knew she'd be happy someday, and she'd be safe.

He just didn't have the guts to tell her she could walk away and out of his life, and of this mess.

Once no-good Tsuna, always no-good Tsuna.

"Don't cry, Kyoko-chan." She looked up at him, a little surprised, eyes filled to the brim with tears. "I'm not dead; I'm still here, aren't I? Everyone's safe and happy, and we'll still have all our laughs, right?"

"But it's not the same when someone's in pain." She shakes her head, and as she does so, the tears fall down her cheeks. "And, still knowing that fact doesn't make them _happy_ memories unless everyone is fine."

"Y-yeah, but it doesn't mean it won't get _better_ someday. It's for the sake that everyone will be safe and happy someday, Kyoko-chan. Someday it'll be easy to smile and laugh, and we'll be happy, all of us, and we'll be able to put everything behind." He smiled reassuringly at her. "I think that, for the sake of everyone, I'm willing to bear the burden of getting hurt every once in a while, if it means we can all be happy when this is all done and over with."

"That's not right!" She blurts out, eyes shut tight. "You're not the only one with the fear and the burden, Tsuna-kun, we _all_ have it. We're a family, so a family shares all its pain and all its sins. There's no reason for a single person to carry it all on their own. The reason why all of us – the Vongola – are different, why we're not willing t let a single soul die, is _because_ of this. We're not afraid to share pain, burden, and despair, but we're also willing to share happiness once in a while and actually be friends – some people more than just that, but you get the point. Don't…" She fell into a whisper. "Carry that last cross on your own."

He took a deep breath, not able to look at her anymore. With some effort he sat up, making her protest, but he flashed her a smile, one that was genuine in every way.

"Okay." He said, letting out a breath he never knew he'd been holding. "I guess I needed someone to beat it into me. Arrigato, Kyoko-chan."

She smiled, relief taking over sorrow.

"And I'll remember it from now on." He continues, subconsciously looking to his 27 gloves on the metal table beside the hospital bed, the Vongola box in which Nuts was probably sleeping like the dead in, and his Vongola ring. "We're not fighting alone." (_We_ as in Nuts and Tsuna)

As if in silent agreement, the orange and gold box that resembles his flames so much shakes once.

* * *

Read and rate if you want ^^


End file.
